The Princess of The Microphone
by Hatsune Shion Mikuo
Summary: When Hatsune Miku wants something,she will make it happen. It doesn't matter what life throws at her, she will always try, but one time, she gets pushed a little to hard by fate. People come, and people go. She doesn't always get along with everyone, so see if Miku can realize her dream despite her constant pain, suffering, abuse, and abandonment.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Hello. My name is Hatsune Miku. You may have heard of me before, and you may not have heard of me. You may be reading this book because you are my fan, or it may be complete coincidence that this book is in your hands. No matter how much you know about me, you don't know the story of my life. That is exactly what I plan to share with you today.

I know that I have had many people ask me the same question for many different reasons. They ask me what my story is. How did I get to where I am. The truth that none of them know, except me and some of my friends.


	2. The Past, The Present, and The Move

_**Chapter 1**_

_The Past, The Present, and The Move_

"Miku!" The scream pierced threw the house and I was instantly awake. I looked at the clock which read six forty-seven.

"Coming", I yelled back to my mother. I had over slept again, and my mom was clearly getting upset about it. I had showered the night before so I didn't need to do it again. I looked through my closet unable to find my clothes. I looked on the foot-board of my bed. "There it is", I said to myself. I looked the uniform over, and gave a look of disgust. I never liked the school uniforms, but my school required them. I put on the uniform, threw my change of clothes into my bag, and started downstairs.

I could hear the promise fly through the house fast than light itself, "Don't make me come up there Dam-". I heard her stop the last word cold. My mother had many abilities that amazed people, but sadly one of them was yelling. She also had a bad habit of swearing all the time which she was trying to break.

She made eggs. I could smell them before I saw them. I turned into the kitchen to see Miki and Miko sitting at the table. Miki and Miko are my two younger sisters. Miki is seven, and Miko is eleven. Our father had always been a little odd. He demanded that we carry the same name, but the last letter of our name work down the English vowels. I was the first example of this. I am Hatsune Miku.

I am your average sixteen year old teenager. I am into fashion, I like dancing, I watch my share of television, oh ya, and I love music. I have been singing for almost fourteen years now, and I've gotten extremely good. My little sisters have done singing as well, but not as early as I have. Miko started at five years old, and Miki started at four. I always joke with them that they are late bloomers in the music world because of it.

I looked at them, "Hey half bites", I say jokingly to them.

"You had better watch out Miku", claimed my mother, "I have videos of you when you were that little."

"And I am a beautiful little prin-", I started.

"Princess with the voice of an angel, I know", Mother finished. I was a little annoyed at getting cut off, but she was right. I had said that to my family and friends for years.

I look out the window dazed for a second. "Onee-chan", Miki said weakly. She liked to call me that. It meant big sister in Japanese.

"Oh well", I sighed and started towards the door. "I'll see you all later", I promised before I slipped out the door. I walked towards the school, and saw the Kagamine twins walking down the street. Rin and Len had been my friends since the start. I didn't try to catch up to them though, I had too much on my mind to talk to people. I just kept walking. I thought about life before the city. I used to live with my mother and father on a small amount of farmland. I would sing to the beat of the tree leaves, the clunking of the old rusty tools, the hum of the old tractor. It was amazing, perfect even. I will never forget singing songs that my mother taught me while I felt the breeze flow through my hair and around my body, wrapping me up in a blanket of comfort.

I remember when I was five my mother said we were going move to the city to live once my little sister was born. My dad hated the idea and I agreed with him. My mom packed my things one night and loaded me and my bags into the car and we drove away. I have lived in Vocalotown ever since. One time, when I was nine, my mother, sister, and I went to visit my dad for a weekend. My parents got drunk and had an all night fling. We all went back to city and left dad behind again after he hit me for defending Miko from him. Two months later we found out that my mother was pregnant with Miki. That was also the week we found out my mother had breast cancer. She had it for a year and half and was only expected to live five years at the most.

I missed those days. My mother had home schooled me up until I was thirteen. That was my first year at Yugaki Academy of Arts. I remember everything as if it happened only yesterday. I was led down the hall by a pencil thin woman who would not stop talking. I zoned out for five minutes reading my daily schedule. After that, she dropped me off at a pair of sliding doors. I put my hand on the door hesitantly. I turned to ask her a question, but she was already down the hall.

That was when things went very bad, and just as fast. The teacher Heard me outside the door and opened it up. He introduced himself as Mr. Sazuki, and had me come to the front of the class. "You must me Ms. Hatsune. Am I correct?", he asked.

"Yes", I said shyly.

All of a sudden the class erupted into noise. Everyone kept 'asking' the same questions as Mr. Sazuki put it, though they were hardly asking. "What's up with her hair", Someone shouted and then everyone joined in. I had normal hair apart from the fact that it was naturally turquoise, and reached down to my calf.

"Everyone be quiet now", the teacher demanded. They obeyed him and took their seats. He instructed the class, "Now you will all give a warm welcome to your new class mate". "What is your name Ms. Hatsune?", he questioned.

"Miku", I replied.

"Ok then Ms. Hatsune Miku, you can take a seat over by Rin". Rin waved and I walked over to my seat. I didn't talk to anyone or eat with them at lunch for the first week. They all made fun of me for my hair and my voice because I was to shy around them.

One day, one of the boys in the class stood up and trapped me against a wall. Everyone gathered around to watch. He grabbed one of my soft pigtails and yanked it while yelling, "Who wants to cut off her hair, maybe force her to say something". Everyone cheered in agreement. I dropped on the ground crying from fear. All of a sudden Rin pushed him aside to see me. I looked at her, ran out of the classroom, and up three flights of stairs to the roof of the Academy.

My feet made a hard patter on the Linoleum every time my shoes hit the floor. I just kept taking step after step unable to stop my self until I reached the roof. I stood by the edge looking out and opened my mouth. I didn't know what to say, what to do, so I started doing the only thing I could do at that point. I hadn't realized how much I was singing until the Dean of the Academy came to the roof for a complaint about noise and had to ask me to stop. I went down to his office to talk to him.

I told him everything that the class did and said. "I'm truly very sorry Ms. Hatsune. I can assure you that this kind of thing doesn't normally happen, and it certainly won't continue", He claimed.

"Thank you Mr.", I looked at his name plate. "Mr. Kasane, and please call me Miku", I asked.

After school I saw Rin run out of the school asking a hundred different questions. I tried to answer them, but they came to fast. "Chill off Rin", commanded a boy. I figured they were related. They had the same hair color, they sounded the same, and they looked similar.

"Fine", Rin sighed.

"So who is that?" The question came out more abrasive than I meant it to be.

"This is my brother Len", Rin said.

"Hello", he said. "I'm sorry about today. I'm not in your class, but I heard who did it and he is a prick. I hope you will be ok", he said looking right at me. I blushed and said thank you very shyly. "I also heard you sing. You are amazing."

'"Thank you, but I need to get home now", I claimed. I started running home. I stood outside of the door for a minute to regain my before composer of being calm and cool, and walked in.

"Thank god!"m I heard my mother wale as I walked threw the door. She ran toward me and pulled me close. "The dean called me and told me everything", she explained. She thought for a moment, "I can have you out of that school and into a new one by Thursday if you want", She insisted.

"I don't know. Let me think about it", I told her.

"Okay", she sighed.

I went to school the next day as a completely different person. I wasn't shy and withdrawn, but I was hostile and defensive. I snapped on anyone who approached me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday", the boy apologized. I will always recognize his voice.

"Go away", I demanded.

"Just listen", he pleaded.

"I said to go away", I made my tone a little more hostile and I could tell he was taken aback by it.

"Please, I just want to expla-", he begged me.

"I said to go the hell away and leave me alone! There is no explanation for what you did yesterday, so go away before I make you", I commanded him.

He finally gave up the nice guy act and went back to being a jerk, "Oh ya, and how exactly will you make me". I could tell that it wasn't a question, but a statement to make me back down.

I lost it. "well", I pushed him over onto a desk, "I could do something very special", all eyes were on us as I grabbed a pair of scissors. He flinched when he saw them in my hand. I held him down and grabbed his hair, "How about I give you a nice new hair style, maybe even make you talk". He yelled as I jerked his hair hard and ripped out a fistful.

"Miku don't!" The plead snapped me out of it as I was jerked off the boy by a pair of strong arms.

"Ms. Hatsune, go to the dean's office right now", Mr. Sazuki looked like he was about to pop. I looked around and everyone looked like they just saw a ghost. "Now", he demanded.

"Yes sir", I said as I walked out of the room.

I was about a hundred feet down the hall when ever I heard a voice behind me. "What happened back there", Rin questioned me.

"I lost it and got my revenge".

"That wasn't the place or time to do it though", she claimed. I knew it wasn't, but I didn't care.

"Oh well, like I said, I lost it."

We walked for five more minutes until we came up to set of double doors. I saw Rin sit down in a chair, and motion for me to go in. I opened up the doors and slowly wandered inside. It was an elegant room. It had carpet that was a very blue. The walls were painted blue and white, and were filled with old paintings and certificates. In the middle of the room was a magnificent cherry stained desk. I ran my hand along a small chip on the front where it was obvious that something scraped it. "Oak", I said half to myself.

"You are correct Miku", Said Mr. Kasane spinning his jet black leather chair around. He spoke again, "I was told you would be coming. Would you like to explain what happened", It was meant as a question, but came to harsh to answer. "Well", He coaxed.

"He wouldn't leave", I muttered under my breath.

"Come again?" At least he was being polite I decided so I started talking.

"He wouldn't leave me alone when I asked so I told him to go away or I would make him", I exclaimed suddenly. Mr. Kasane nodded.

"I see. Do you want to tell me the rest", he asked. I nodded and gave him the entire story. I didn't care at that point if I got expelled, and even if I wasn't my mom would pull me out of the school after hearing about today. The dean was shocked to hear what I did.

"So am I going to be expelled for this?"

"No."

"What", I was amazed at his answer.

He looked at me, "You seem like a very intelligent and nice girl. I don't expect to have any repeats of today though." He gave me a stern look when he said that last part.

"No sir", I promised him.

"Okay then. Now go back to class"

I head out the door and smile at Rin. I don't know why, but she seemed like a friend at that point. I gave her a hug and started to cry. She calmed me down and wiped my tears away. "Come on", she said and we walked away.

That was over three years ago. Since then I have become one of the most popular girls at Yugaki Academy, although I'm considered the most quirky. A few people know I can sing, but almost no one knows that I can also dance, which I plan to fix at this years opening ceremony. I was asked about a month ago to plan something to do at the opening ceremony for a welcome back to school thing as they put it. Everyone expects me to sing, but no one will expect me to do a little dance with it. I feel the C.D. In my back pack with the accompaniment track I made.

Len turns around at the school gate and sees me walking and yells at me, "Hey Miku. What's up".

I smile at him, "Nothing much, just making sure I nail the opening ceremony", I explain.

"Ya we heard that you were doing the opening ceremony show", Lin chimed in, "You are so lucky. I have tried to do that for years."

I laugh at her, "I'll tell you what, If they ask me to do the opening ceremony again next year, I'll ask if you can do it with me."

Len laughs at that and we all walk in. I scan the crowd and point to a spot in the seats, "Sit there", I whisper to Lin. She looks where I am pointing and nods her head trying not to laugh. As she walks over to the seats with Len, I slip out the side door and run to the bathroom.

I slide through the door to the girls restroom and into one of the stalls. I pulled my school uniform off and let it fall into my bag. I grabbed my change of clothes out of my bag and unfolded them. I ran my hand down my blouse. A sleeveless, shiny, and smooth polyester that was colored to be a silver-gray with turquoise trim. I slid it on and slipped into my skirt which was a dark gray with blue edging. I put on my dark gray leggings and boots and grabbed my bag.

I was halfway to the auditorium when I finally got my tie tied. "Finally", I proclaimed as I hurried down the hallway. I slipped into the auditorium stage behind the curtain drop that was down. I denied the hand-held mike they offered me, and flipped on my headset mike that I liked to use. I had always thought it had better sound quality, and it was synced to the wireless speakers in the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot the sleeves", I told my self and ran over to my bag. I pulled my detached sleeves out and slid them on my arms. I hit a button on my headset and the sleeves lit up. I walked back out to my spot behind the curtain and waited for it to come up.


	3. The New Teacher

_**Chapter 2**_

_The New Teacher_

"Welcome ladies and gentleman", The student council president finally started. I had been standing here for fifteen minutes. I went through my dance one last time. I closed my eyes and ten minutes flew by. "Now, I would like you to help me in giving a very warm welcome to the person doing to opening show at this years opening ceremonies." The crowd went nuts. "She is a fellow student here at Yugaki, and this is her third year enrolled with us", he explained.

I saw the drop come up and there he was. The student council is president a model of a man. He is fair tempered, kind, helpful, and the body. He had a lean, but muscular build. His face looked like it painted on by a true artist. He had perfectly defined hair, his cheekbones were high. Every girl wanted him, and every guy wanted to be him, but he had two bad points. He always had Ice Cream in his hand outside of school. He held the sweet treat closer to himself than he held anyone else. He was also considered the school pervert.

He turned toward me, and I could feel myself blush. "Let's give a big hand to Hatsune Miku." I felt a rush when the crowd broke into noise.

"Thank you Kaito", I say to him.

The music starts to pour out of my headset, and I could tell that the audience could hear the music as well. I felt the beat flow threw me as I start to dance with the music. I kept dancing as the lyrics came through my throat.

_Wakin' up in the morning, I only had one thought inside my mind. Yes, it was you._

I was only able to hear the music through my headset at that point. I could see people cheer as I reached the halfway point of the song.

_Forecast this morning, was wrong and left me unprepared again. Now I'm caught in the rain._

The audience cheered even louder as I sang out the chorus. I felt unstoppable up on stage sing and dancing.

_Oh, I am hardly breathing! As our hands touch, you'll see, I'm trembling ._

I feel my throat begin to vibrate as it normally does. I'm reaching my limit I realize suddenly.

_Oh, please, God, just stop time forever. This waterfall of tears has started._

Everyone started to stand up as I get ready to end the song. My throat begins to ache as I give the final lines of of the song.

_ Melt! _The time of parting has arrived though we will meet again, oh, until then, you'll disappear, And again, Melt! Oh, God, please tie us forever! Already missing you, I never want to say goodbye. I take you in my arms and say "I love you," ...In my dreams.

The audience let out cries and cheers once I was done. "Thank you" I said in a slightly raspy voice.

Kaito walked back onstage and stuck out his hand, "No, Thank you Miku. It was a real pleasure watching your display." He smiled as he said that last line. "Okay. Every head on to class now." Everyone walked out at once.

I ran up to Len and Rin. "So how was it", I nudged Len.

"I can't believe. You set that up", Len exclaimed.

I laughed as our friend Akita Neru walked up.

"Hey Miku. You sounded amazing", she praised.

"Thanks Neru", I smiled at her as I noticed she gave a small glance at Len. She saw me look at her and quickly recovered herself.

"Well I have to get to class guys", she claimed as she hurried away.

I looked at Len for a moment, "Well", I asked.

"What", was all he said.

"You are such an idiot sometimes", Rin said very exaggerated.

"Encase you haven't noticed Len, Neru has a huge crush on you", I explained. I asked him, "Why don't you ask her out?"

He thought for a moment, "Why would she say yes to me if I did. You know she tries to keep a reputation at school." I slapped him, "Ow. Hey what was that for", he questioned.

"I'll give you a matching mark on your other cheek if you don't ask her out by the end of the day. Understand that monkey boy", I demanded.

"Yes mam", he said.

"Good boy", I told him, then we split up and went to our classes.

Rin and I walked into our classroom and got greeted by a new teacher. "Everyone take a seat and quiet down please." She was about in her twenties, tall, had a lower pitched voice that was smooth and flowed easily out of her mouth. She also had another very distinct feature. Bubblegum pink hair. "My name is Megurime Luka", she stated. "I have heard that some of you have extraordinary talents", she looked at me as she said that. She continued to talk, "This is a school of arts, so if you ever want to share your talent with the class, go ahead, but remember that this is also a school. We will have to do work."

I looked at Rin and she looked back at me. She mouthed some words at me. "Do you think she heard you sing at the ceremony". I nodded. It was rare for a first year teacher to miss the opening ceremony. I was sure that she heard me sing.

Class flew by that day. It felt like I only blinked, and class was being dismissed. Luka instructed the class, "You are now dismissed for the day. I look forward to seeing you all again tomorrow." I get up and start walking towards Rin when Luka adds, "Could you please stay behind for a minute Hatsune."

I froze in my spot. "Yes mam", I said as I turned to her.

She waited for the room to clear of students. It took about five minutes for it to finally clear, and when it did she turned to me. "I heard you sing earlier", she said. She continued talking, "You have an amazing voice and great talent, but you haven't worked enough to be able to reach even a portion of your full potential."

"What are you saying", I asked. I get extremely defensive about my singing whenever I start to get criticized by people.

"You need a little training and practice", she said, "and I would be happy to help you with it, if you will let me."

"Okay", I said, "So you are offering lessons?"

"That is correct."

"For how much", I ask.

"For free", she told me.

"What", I was taken aback by her offer. "That would be amazing", I told her finally.

She smiled a oversized smile that made her look like a fifteen year old girl, "Good. I'll meet you after school on Monday then."

"Really?" I still couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Yes", she said still smiling, "And another question."

"Okay."

"Is that a handmade outfit, because it definitely isn't the school outfit", She asked.

I looked down. I had forgot all day to change back into my school uniform. "Yes it is, Do you you like it", I asked her. She looked it over one last time and gave some thought.

"Yes I do. It's an interesting design", she stated. "So do you only use your headset for singing", She asked me.

I look at her, "Sometimes I will listen to music on it", I explain, "but yes, it's main purpose is for my singing."

She smiled at me, "Well you have an amazing voice." I listened to her carefully as she started to dismiss me, "You can go now Hatsune", She instructed me. "I'm sorry for keeping you so late.

"It's ok", I ensure her, "and please, call me Miku."

"Okay then. Goodbye Miku, and I'll see you in class tomorrow", she reminded me which made me smile.

I walked out the door and started down the hall when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey. You did really great today", claimed the voice.

I turned around to see Kasane Teto standing there. "Oh Kasane", I shouted gleefully. Kasane and I had been friends for almost seven years now. Things hadn't always been good between us. When we turned fourteen we had a fight after Miki had gone through her purse and taken ten dollars out of her purse. The fight had almost ended in a black eye after blocked Teto from punching Miki. Kasane was always smiling, and it seemed to ware off on everyone else.

"Thanks," I said as we started walking down the hall.


	4. The Accident

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Accident**_

Teto and I walked home together. I dropped her off at her house at about eight thirty-two. I looked in the sky and saw that the sun had now completely set. The cool grip of night had taken it's toll on the earlier warm air as I started home. I had walked no more than four miles when I saw a shadow behind me. I turned to see it, but the figure was covered in shadows so I couldn't see it's face. I turned and started walking faster to get away. After five long minutes slipped past I checked behind me, and I almost collapsed as I saw the figure keeping pace with me. I turned and started running when I heard a laugh escape from it. I had ran about another mile when I realized I still had five miles to get to my house. I knew the figure was gaining on me. I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me. I tripped and hit the ground hard.

"So I finally get a chance to return the favor," I heard the gruff voice say. He leaned down to look at me closer, "I'll make sure it's fun," he promised. I finally realized who it was and gasped in shock. He gave me a nasty looked and demanded, "What."

"I-It's you," I stammered. I paused a moment as he started to smile. "Haroshi, why did you do that to me," I questioned as he curled his fist.

He looked at me with piercing green eyes. It was obvious that he was hurt. "Why did you attack me," he asked as he slammed his fist into my stomach. He hit me again, "Why did you blame everything on me," he was yelling now.

I tripped him and rolled away. "You should have never threatened me like you did," I proclaimed. I new that I was in trouble. I was in the middle of a dark alley, no means to defend myself,and being assaulted by the boy that I got kicked out of school for threatening me. He was back on his feet right as I thought about my cell phone. I hit the keypad and started typing in my mom's phone number. I hit the call button and heard her pick up the phone as Haroshi plowed into me.

"What are you doing," my mom asked. I yelled and I heard her call my name. "Miku where are you," I heard her screaming.

I gave up. Haroshi was about a foot and a half taller than me and weighed in at almost two hundred and twenty-five pounds. I was only five feet two inches and ninety-three pounds. I went limp and waited for what was gonna happen. I had nothing but fear going through me because I knew what he wanted to do. He was well know for being a pig who wanted to use women for pleasure.

I felt his hand slide down to my belt and start undoing it. It started playing with the waste band and, then slipped into my skirt. As soon as it happened, I felt an erg to fight him. It was like a burning sensation that consumed me. I instinctively threw my fist through the air and felt it connect hard with his cheek. He cried out and stumbled backwards, clearly shocked about the sudden resistance. I knew I hadn't hit him that hard because there was no mark. "Leave me alone for once," I cried, "You didn't three years ago and got screwed over, so why would you try again?"

He finally got up and took a step toward me, but he jumped back to avoid a car that stopped between us. The passenger door opened and I saw Luka sitting there. "Get in," she yelled. I was more than happy to do so, but I heard him shout something to me as I closed the door. She took off down the road at speeds that I figured were probably illegal, but I didn't care at that point. "What is your address?" It took me a minute to realize that the question was aimed at me.

"Four Thirty-two Logger street," I told her. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, but as soon as I did we arrived at my house.

I saw my mother come bursting from the house as soon as we pulled up. "Thank god you are okay," she wailed. Her eyes were big and stuffy, she clearly had been crying about tonight. "I was so concerned when I picked up the phone and heard you scream." I thought that she was gonna break down again, "I was so worried about you." I gave her a hug and closed my eyes. I felt her shirt get wet and I realized myself that I was crying.

After about two minutes I saw two heads peek around the corner, and then the most shrill scream I had ever heard, "Miku, you're back!"

"Miki," I yelled and ran over to my little sister. I gave her a hug as I picked her up.

She was embarrassed by something like being picked up, and she quickly started squirming. "Put me down," I heard the child say. She let out a sentence that was barely audible in the noise of my mother and Luka talking, "I thought you weren't going to come home."

I looked at her and she started to tear up, "No sweetheart," I tried to sooth her, "I could never leave you and Miko." I rubbed a tear from her eye.

"Really," she asked quietly.

"Really," I promised. I watched her start to sob, and I rubbed her head, "I will never abandon you guys," I promised her at that moment.

My mother talked to Luka for about two hours, then she finally finished. She looked like she was in a boxing match. Her hair, which normally is clean and flowing to her knees, was now matted and clumped. I almost wouldn't recognize her in her current state.

All of a sudden a thought hit me. "Miko," I shout out. I heard no response and ran upstairs to the room she split with Miki, and found her curled up on her bed. "Miko," I whispered weekly when I heard small crying coming from the near lifeless looking lump on the bed. "Miko, are you," I started when the rag-doll launched itself out of bed and wrapped her arms around me, now crying harder than before.

"Why," she asked.

"What?"

"Why would someone do that to you," she begged to know as she calmed down.

I hesitated a second, then pulled her closer to me, "Because some people just don't care about others."

At that she started to cry again, and we just sat together as I waited for her to go to sleep. As she finally drifted to sleep I went downstairs and sent Miki to bed. I turned to mom once I saw her go into her room, and I thought one last time about what Haroshi had yelled._ I know where you and your sisters live!_ The words rang threw my head and split my ears again. I decided then that it was time to defend myself.

"Are you okay," questioned my mother. I thought to myself for a moment and then shook my head. I guessed that Luka either didn't know what he had said to me, or didn't tell my mother.

I glanced at her again, "I have one question," I said quietly.

She turned her head to me, "What is it?"

"I want to defend myself," I knew it wasn't really a question as much as it was a statement.

I told her the story of what happened that day with Hiroshi. I wasn't sure of what her reaction would be, but she looked at me and said something that scared me, "Nothing will happen to this family while I'm still here." The promise was intended to sooth me, but it didn't work. She must have seen me look down because she blurted out suddenly, "And that's not gonna change anytime soon."

I looked at her and started smiling, "Just go to sleep." I yawned as I said it. "Miki will be upset if we don't have a party for her birthday," I promised.

Mom knew I was right and laughed. She started hobbling upstairs and turned to me, "Good night Miku." I never realized how three words could mean, though I was gonna learn quick.

The next day went by quick. Mom and I spent the day frantically planning, contacting the parents of Miki's friends, working the budget, shopping, and creating the decorations.

Miko was given the job of keeping Miki busy around town all day, to which she disliked, "But all she ever wants to do is go to the park," she wined before finally giving in. Miki and Miko got home around nine, and mom and I sent them to bed and started hanging the decorations. We finally finished hanging the powder blue tinsel at about twelve-thirty and quickly went to sleep.

The night passed by quickly, though the next day made up for the fast night. I woke up at five twenty-three and yawned. I walked into the bathroom as I heard my feet patter on the cold tile that filled the floor. I turned on the water that ran to the shower, and liquid started pouring out of the shower head. I looked at the tile closely, "White," I whisper so soft I almost couldn't hear it. I pulled of my robe and stepped into the shower. I felt the warmth of the water tingle against my cold skin, and shivered from the feeling.

I heard my mother call from outside of the bathroom, "Hurry up Miku." I listened as she continued, "The guests will start arriving soon, and Miki needs to shower as well."

"Okay," I yelled as I grabbed the shampoo. I opened the bottle and squeezed the gooey substance into my hand. It smelled like strawberries, and I was again swept back to a time before the city. I remembered my strawberry plant that I had outside of the house. I would always pick a bowl full of the delicious red fruit and run to my mother so she could clean and slice them.

I sighed as the memory washed over me like the warm running water of the shower, and quickly scrubbed my hair until it was all white with soap. I leaned my head back and began to rinse my hair, and when I was finally done, turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and dried off with my towel.

I opened the door and started to step out when Miki quickly ran into the bathroom in front of me. "Whoa there," I exclaimed at the sudden body in my way, "You had better watch out, or you will end up getting run over."

"No I won't," was all I heard her say before she slammed the door shut and the shower turn on. I laughed slightly to my self and walked to my room.

My mother saw me and informed me that the guests were going to start arriving in ten minutes, and that I needed to help Miki get ready.

I responded with a smile, "Okay," and walked to my room. I stepped inside and quickly grabbed a outfit from my closet. I let the towel fall to the ground and slipped into my stomach cut, black and blue sleeveless top, and pulled on my black jeans with blue detail stripes going down the side. I rolled the bottoms of the legs once so that they fit well over my boots, and walked downstairs.

I saw Miki walking out of the bathroom, and walk into her room to get dressed as the doorbell rang. I opened the door expecting to see guests, but instead saw Luka standing on the door mat. "Hello Miku," she said hastily.

"Hello," I replied, confused on why my teacher was standing at my house on Saturday. I looked at her and noticed a tenseness about her that wasn't there yesterday morning. "Would like to come in," I offered.

"No," she replied. "I have other places I have to go today, but I had to check and see if you were okay."

I was shocked at her concern. She had seen me last night before she left. I gave her a worried look, "Yes I'm fine, but what's going on," I asked.

She thought for a second, but then quickly muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"It's fine, Just don't worry about it."

I reluctantly gave in and told her goodbye before she departed.

My mom looked around the corner, "Who was that?"

"Luka, my teacher," I told her, and her expression seemed to soften.

She gave me a smile and quickly commanded, "We need to hurry up, the day will go by slowly," and she was right.

It was only about two hours into the party and walked up to room to lay down. I had spent the day herding primary schools kids around and getting hit on by Miko's eleven and twelve year old friends who thought that I would date them. One of them even offered to kiss me after I caught him trying to kiss Miko. I questioned him on what he was doing to my sister, and he said that he was trying to make me jealous, so I started upstairs.

I Put my headphones in and quickly fell asleep. I woke up three hours later as the party was ending, and went downstairs to help clean up. I zoned out and went on autopilot for about another four hours, to get everything cleaned up, doing anything from sweeping, to mopping, to picking up wrapping paper. I sighed when my mother told me that we were done.

She dismissed me to go to sleep while she started pikling up the last of the wrapping paper, but I told her to go to sleep and I would handle it. "How can you take Miki to the beach tomorrow if you are falling asleep in the car," I asked, and at that, she relented and wandered off to bed. I watched her walk off to her room and started to pick up all of the loose wrapping paper from the gifts, but after about twenty minutes, a piece of paper caught my eye.

I walked over to the couch and slid my hand under it to feel a small slip of paper. I pulled it out gently and and slowly began to unfold it. I instantly started to wonder what the note could be. I finished opening it, and read the small print on the tiny page. It was a set of words that I didn't fully understand the technical meaning of, but I knew enough key words to generalize what I had read.

"No," I whispered to myself. "No," It was a little louder this time until it was almost a yell, "No, no, no, no, no!" I felt tears come to my eyes as I dropped to my knees. I read the paper one last time and said to myself quietly enough that I almost couldn't hear it, "She quit responding." I thought about her cancer and thought back to only the day before where it was under control.

I immediately heard small feet racing down the stairs, and turned to see Miki standing in the doorway. I hid the piece of paper in my pocket and wiped away my tears. She looked at me and asked what was wrong.

I looked at her and forced out a smile, "nothing sweety, everything is all right," I promised.

She slowly walked towards me, and rubbed my eyes, "Don't cry," was all she said, and I realized that I was going to have to be more of her mom soon, and less of her sister.

I hugged her and started walking her upstairs, "Everything will be fine Miki, just go to sleep and tomorrow we will go to the beach."

"Really," her voice glazed over with wonder and tiredness.

"Yes," I promised and led her to her room. She walked inside and I slowly started to wonder off to my room. After what seemed like the longest journey of my life, I found myself laying down in my bra and panties, drifting away to sleep.

I slept restlessly that night. I kept seeing visions of my mother in a coffin with Miki, Miko, and me standing around it. I kept trying to comfort Miki as Miko just stood there, silent as a statue, trying not to cry. Finally my sisters faded away without a trace and my mother sat up in her coffin. I wanted to run up and give her a hug, but I also wanted to scream until my throat was raw and my voice was gone.

My mother turned to me and let a smile take over her face. I opened my mouth, but couldn't get any words to come out as my mother started to speak. "They are yours to take care of now Miku," she started, "Don't let them down."

I knew she was talking about my sisters. I tried again to speak and managed to get out a few words. At first I couldn't even make out what I was saying, but knew I was repeating the same sentence over and over again. I finally caught what the words were that were coming from my mouth, "Please don't leave us, please don't leave us, please don't leave us."

My mother looked at me and the smile dissolved off of her face. "I wish I could stay, but I'm afraid I have to go now." No sooner than she said the final word did her coffin begin to slide away taking her with it. I took off after the coffin, but wasn't able to catch up to it. I finally hit the ground and saw my sisters in front of me staring at me. Suddenly they started walking towards me and turned into a substance like mist before my eyes. I screamed as the mist rushed down my lungs and began to suffocate me, and in that moment I heard my mother say goodbye one last time.


End file.
